Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-871 describes a liquid ejection apparatus such as an inkjet printer that ejects ink to make a printout. In the printer described therein, an inkjet head is mounted in a carriage that bidirectionally moves in a scanning direction. As discussed herein, a scanning direction refers to a position parallel to a horizontal plane. The inkjet head is connected to ink cartridges positioned in the printer body through tubes. A tube holding wire is additionally provided in the printer body. A frame is additionally disposed above a tube holding wire, and a control circuit board may be mounted on the frame. The tube holding wire extends upwardly beyond other portions of the printer and is swingable around an axis that extends vertically and prevents the tubes from hanging downwardly. As the carriage moves in the horizontal, scanning direction, the holding wire simultaneously swings, thereby moving the tubes, causing ink transfer from the cartridges, through the tubes, to the inkjet head positioned on the carriage. In some embodiments, as the tubes move, part of the tubes and the tube holding wire may catch an edge of a structural member, such as the printer frame on which the control circuit board is mounted. This may cause damage to the circuit board and/or other parts of the printer.